


Good Night and Good Morning

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days when Merlin came to wake Arthur, he would have been up for hours already, dressed and grinning and full of energy. So the reason Arthur had always liked to have Merlin sleeping with him wasn't because he wanted to share his bed so much, as it was to have that one small moment, watching Merlin sleep and memorizing the rare expression of serenity on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night and Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAY MERLS!!! LET'S ROCK THIS FANDOM WITH ALL THE FINNISHY FIRE WE HAVE WITHIN OURSELVES!!!
> 
>  
> 
> All the gorgeous help in betaing goes to A. and also small thanks to one morg for pointing out something too!  
> Summary beta goes to my court beta, [Sir Zaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/) from the land of Germania.

First of all,

I know that you've already seen this as you saw me *working* on it already in live cast but now it's actually betaed too! \o/

**Author's Note:**

> The work title comes from a Finnish song which, I think, goes pretty well with Merlin. You can read the english translation from [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/hyvaeae-yoetae-ja-huomenta-good-night-and-good-morning.html).


End file.
